


What You Think Is A Normal Day Is Not Always A Normal Day

by noelle_ssi



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bets, BonRin is adorable come on, Crossdressing, Cute Okumura Rin, Festivals, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kamiki lowkey ships them, M/M, One Shot, Rin crossdressing, all characters except rin and bon are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelle_ssi/pseuds/noelle_ssi
Summary: Izumo mischievously places a bet whether or not Suguro can get a higher grade than her in P.E. and the punishment for whoever loses is that they have to take their crushes to the upcoming festival. Izumo won with flying colors, much to Suguro's chagrin. Shima is in on it merely for the purpose of seeing his friend go at it (no not the way you think it means) with his long time crush, Rin. Thinking it couldn't get any worse, Yukio and Shiemi butt in on the fun and play dress-up with Rin, making fake excuses that it was for a later mission and that they'd treat him food in exchange. What ever happened to his peaceful, perfectly normal day, he wonders.Would it turn out better, or worse than it already is?





	What You Think Is A Normal Day Is Not Always A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> oK I KNOW I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON MY OTHER FIC BUT HEAR ME OUT. I rewatched Ao No Exorcist after two years of being away from it, and now I'm so into the anime again. I finished it just a few hours ago lmao. I wrote this at 2 am, so don't expect much... anyway, enjoy~

Today was supposed to be a normal day. Suguro "Bon" Ryuji was supposed to wake up early and go about his usual way. While most of his morning was normal, when the clock struck 11 PM, his whole world seemed to have stopped.

Today was supposed to be a normal day. It was, indeed. Except, with an addition of a loud and annoying Rin Okumura beside him. _Wearing a kimono._  
  
He had to remind the shorter boy that they were in a _fucking festival so he better shut the hell up._  
  
Uh-huh. They were in a festival. One that was being held near the campus. And Bon wasn't sure if he could take any more of this bullshit.

If only he hadn't agreed on taking Shima's bet, then maybe he could have enjoyed a nice nap in his house. Without Rin constantly pointing out stalls and colorful- honestly, he wasn't paying any more attention to the fiery demon as they walked the paved path to the location where the fireworks were to be held that night.   
  
"Ne, Okumura!" He yelled finally, almost fed up. Rin turned his heel and looked at Bon, his eyebrows raised. "How are you even enjoying this being with me? And in those clothes?" He asked, fastening his pace to match the other's. The boy in question just gave him a confused expression, almost looking like he was trying to say he didn't mind being with Ryuji but there's no way in hell Bon would have wanted to hear that. Of course not. No way.  
  
"Well, you did say it was a bet, right? I'm only wearing this because Yukio said it was for a mission...or something," he looked down, "and the other guys said they'd treat me to sukiyaki if I wore it!" His arms were flailing, a light blush now crept on his face. _Does he care more about food than his own pride?_ Bon just sighed and kept walking, this time a bit slower. Rin matched his pace then.

Truth be told, it was actually Kamiki who forged the bet. ("That damn eyebrows...I swear she'll pay for this the next time I see her.") Shima was only in on it because it involved seeing Bon together with Rin, the one and only Rin who managed to crack a hole in the pierced boy's heart and fill it with love.   
  
Rin was oblivious to this fact, but he hid some feelings for Bon, too. Shima and Konekomaru knew both were sharing the same feelings of love, but it was still too early to know for sure if they were compatible enough.  
  
The bet Kamiki so happily forged was a good enough excuse to get the two together, with a little bit of help from Yukio and Shiemi of course. The two had a plan of their own.

Bon was expecting an annoying "date" with the usually loud Rin, but what he was met with at the huge Torii gate made his heart pump out of his chest. If he hadn't known it was Yukio and Shiemi who dressed him up, maybe he would have killed someone.   
  
Now here they were, happily walking the paved path, not caring about the odd stares of men and, occasionally, women who passed by them.  
  
Bon would, now and then, shoot a few glances at Rin and he has to say. Who knew the son of Satan would have a feminine physique?   
  
Rin's hair was tied back with a crystal flower hair pin, exposing most of his forehead. The blue and violet kimono was a perfect fit, with the darker blue sash tied around his slim waist, a big ribbon formed at the back. It reached a good 4 inches above his knee so even his legs were exposed. His tail was skillfully hidden inside, though. He would never admit, but the wooden slippers were gradually hurting him with every step.   
  
To finish up the work, Shiemi asked Kamiki to put some makeup on him, adding an even more feminine look to his already girly appearance.   
  
The two sat down for a few minutes, with Bon offering to buy them some food. Rin joyously accepted and stayed put on the bench as he watched his friend walk to a takoyaki stand.

While the man worked on his order, Bon thought about his feelings.   
  
How was he supposed to face Rin when he finds out about the love he feels towards him? Would he feel disgusted? It was likely that he would.   
  
His train of thoughts was interrupted with the man handed him his food and his change. He gladly took both and walked back to the bench. When he came back, Rin had already fallen asleep. He was leaning against the bench, soundly sleeping. _He looks cute like this..._ Bon thought. Then shook his head out of denial.  
  
He set down the food and sat beside Rin, who stirred and eventually landed his head on Bon's shoulder. A shade of pink dusted across his cheeks, rivaling Shima's hair.   
  
His mind was debating whether he should wake the guy up or just go with it. He should just go with it, right? Rin did look really peaceful...it would be rude to just wake him up. Yeah, he just didn't want to be rude, that's all.  
  
Unfortunately for his heart, the spawn of satan had started mumbling in his sleep. Slurred words that varied from "Ryuji" and "so warm" which, in turn, had caused Bon's heart to malfunction. It was beyond adorable.   
  
Eventually, he wasn't able to keep still, so Rin stirred awake. His sleepy eyes looked up at Bon. There was a warmth in those eyes that he found endearing. "I remember the first time I met you..." Rin's unusually soft voice started. "Your face was always so scrunched up..and you almost looked like you had a permanent scowl...you were easily mad..but now I see you're actually really soft.. kinda sweet, too." He cooed, a droopy smile formed on his lips.  
  
Bon's face was reddening again, getting worse and worse with each word he says. Luckily, Rin fell asleep again as he was about to say something. Was he that tired?   
  
It was almost time for the fireworks, but Rin was still peacefully sleeping. With the takoyaki forgotten and already cold, Bon scooped him up and walked to the spot with the best view of the fireworks. There was no time to be complaining about forgotten takoyaki.  
  
He laid Rin down on the grass and waited for the fireworks.

The half-demon didn't wake up until a few seconds after the show started. He opened his eyes slowly as he was met with a beautiful view of the fireworks exploding and lighting up the sky. In the corner of his eyes he could see Bon admiring the view as well. He couldn't help but smile at the fond look stuck on the other's face. It was a fascinating sight to see along with the lights in the night sky.

"Bon," Rin called, tugging a bit on the latter's shirt. He turned and before he could reply, Rin had already pulled him close. The closeness of their faces was way too much, but something in Bon told him that this was the perfect time to close the distance even further.  
  
So he did, forgetting all of the negative thoughts he had earlier.   
  
To his surprise, Rin didn't pull back from the soft kiss. No, he even _deepened_ it. _God, this is bad for my heart… but then again, this is nice._

 

When Bon pulled away, he was faced with Rin blushing profusely, as if he wasn’t the obvious suspect who just _deepened_ the kiss so casually. After a few seconds, though, the dual-color-haired boy found himself loving the smile that graced the latter’s lips. "I love you," Rin muttered sleepily, to which Bon replied with an "I love you, too." 

 

Never in a million years did Suguro “Bon” Ryuji ever think that he would ever fall for a demon, especially Satan’s son.

 

Then again, life was unusual and unpredictable. Like this adorable guy in front of him.

 

What was supposed to be a normal day turned out to be a better one than Bon thought-

 

_Grumble Grumble~_

 

Both males stared at each other, then Rin laughed awkwardly, muttering an apology. Bon shook his head.

 

_Maybe I shouldn’t have left the takoyaki back there…_

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo... was it okay? I mean, I did write it quickly but I hope it turned out well. and I really didn't mean for it to end up as long as having 1000+ words lol so, I hope you enjoyed that! (highkey sorry it was rushed, I just really wanted to try out for these two) also sorry they were a bit ooc hahahaha
> 
> btw, for those following my other fic, new chapter will be up by this Sunday if I can~


End file.
